Una flor
by Akira Asahina
Summary: Las flores nos hablan, nos cuentan la historia de nuestra vida. Unas veces nos hablarán de la amistad y el amor; y otras de la muerte, es como aquel dicho, Una flor dice mas de mil palabras...o algo así. MikoshibaxSakura. solo léanlo y ya.


**Г]Г]Г]° ° UNA FLOR ° ° Г]Г]Г]**

* * *

Era mediados de Febrero y el invierno azotaba fuertemente todo el lugar, el frio se colaba en los huesos, congelando todo a su paso, las personas se veían atrapadas en sus hogares intentando entrar en calor, buscando un refugio para esa época del año que a muy pocos les gustaba. Era ese día el más frio de todos, casi no había rastros de vida, todo aquel que estaba cuerdo se encontraba resguardado, pero, extrañamente, había alguien caminando por las calles llenas del blanco algodón, su cabellera roja destacaba en aquella ventisca, como una rosa roja que nace solitaria en el invierno. Aquella persona estaba enfundada en un montón de ropa y con el brazo trataba de cubrir sus ojos rojos escarlata del frio que le impedía ver con claridad.

-Demonios-exclamo-hace demasiado frio, solo a mí se me ocurre salir con este clima.

Maldecía una y otra vez su suerte mientras seguía avanzando, en esos momentos pasaba por el parque cuando de pronto algo llamo su atención, una mancha de color, era de un naranja llamativo. Curioso se acercó un poco más hasta que alcanzo a ver largas hebras de cabello moverse como tentáculos movidos por la fuerza del viento. Se acercó un poco más para notar la silueta delgada y grácil, así como ropa de invierno color blanco que la hacía camuflarse entre aquel clima.

-¿Una mujer? ¡Oye¡ -grito para hacerse escuchar- ¡si te quedas aquí morirás congelada ¿Estas perdida?-Él no era sociable, pero ver a alguien ahí tan sola. La tomo por el hombro y la volteo para que le diera la cara-¿No me escuchaste?... ¿Tú?

-¿Mikorin?-la voz de la chica era rasposa.

-¿Chiyo, eres tonta o qué? Si sigues aquí te enfermaras, regresa a tu casa-le reprendió.

-No quiero volver, mis padres salieron y yo...-de pronto vio como la chica daba un paso y caía desmayada.

-¡Oye, oye! _kuso_.

Sin más remedio, busco alguna manera de sostener a la chica sobre su espalda, iba a llevarla a su casa pero descubrió no sabía dónde era tal lugar, ¿Qué haría? Trago saliva, solo tenía una opción y era su objetivo principal, iría a su hogar que estaba a dos paradas de tren. Sostuvo su mochila en brazos y prosiguió su marcha. Como sospecho en el tren no había nadie, suspiro tranquilo mientras dejaba a la peli naranja en uno de los asientos, si alguien lo hubiese visto en esa situación se hubiera sentido muy avergonzado. Tomo la mano de su amiga y la soltó al instante, estaba muy fría, si seguía así podría enfermase gravemente.

Una vez el transporte paro la cargo como momentos atrás había hecho y salió. Cada paso que daba el aire frio en sus pulmones le quemaba, dolía. Apresuro el ritmo, debía llegar rápido por el bien de los dos. Pronto vio una casa con las rejas negras adornadas por luces navideñas, con mucho esfuerzo saco las llaves de su pantalón y abrió la reja y luego la puerta de entrada para entrar rápidamente, una vez ahí se quitó los zapatos para luego dejar a su acompañante en el sillón.

-Y ahora, ¿Que debería hacer?-entonces recordó unas clases que recibió de primeros auxilios-Primero debo de quitar el exceso de ropa y luego cobijarla con algo caliente... ¿Exceso...de ropa?-dijo mientras la miraba asustado.

Eso era mucho para él, pero si no lo hacía...volteo el rostro hacia un punto vacío y empezó a bajar el cierre de la chamarra de Sakura, sus manos temblaban y su cara roja era todo un poema, casi le salía humo por las orejas. Aun sin mirar se deshizo de la prenda, pero ese era su límite, no creía poder quitar algo más así que solo tomo varias cobijas y la cubrió con ellas.

Una vez se aseguró con un termómetro que la temperatura de la chica era la ideal se tranquilizó al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro y pasaba una mano por su frente. La miro nuevamente, respiraba tranquila.

-¿Porque estabas ahí, Chiyo?

Esa duda lo intrigaba, era un clima muy feo como para estar solo ahí parado entre la nieve sin nada importante que hacer. Ya se lo preguntaría mas tarde. Mikoshiba se sentó en el sillón contiguo para cuidarla y asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

**...**

El ruido de algo moviéndose lo trajo a la realidad. Mikoshiba tallo sus ojos y se estiro para desperezarse miro a su al rededor, estaba en la sala, recordó que el cansancio le había ganado y se había quedado dormido en el sillón, tal vez era por eso que le dolía un poco el cuello.

-¿Mikorin?-la voz llena de duda lo saco de sus cavilaciones-¿Donde, dónde estoy?

-Chiyo... Ayer te desmayaste en el parque y te traje a mi casa...N...no te confundas, solo que no quería ser culpable de que murieras...y...y-desvió la mirada evitando mostrar vergüenza.

-Gracias-respondió con una sonrisa en la cara que el chico pudo identificar como falsa, demasiado forzada.

De pronto el típico sonido que hace un estómago vacío resonó en el lugar rompiendo el silencio que inundaba aquella sala.

-¿Tienes hambre?-Sakura bajo la cabeza evitando responder-Bien, te preparare algo.

-¡No es necesario, iré a casa!-de un salto se levantó del sillón dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada, abrió y la fuerte nevada la golpeo obligándola a cerrar al instante -Uhhh, imposible.

-Ah estado así desde ayer, será mejor que esperes.

Mikoshiba entro en la cocina, estaba seguro que sus padres le habían dejado algo de comida para calentar antes de salir de viaje. En el refrigerador encontró ramen y te, calentó ambos, sirviendo cada uno en su respectivo recipiente sobre una bandeja, se dirigió a la sala, iba a llamarla pero la escena que encontró lo dejo sin habla: la siempre positiva y alegre Sakura Chiyo estaba sentada rígidamente con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida, definitivamente algo con ella no estaba bien.

-Chiyo...-No hubo respuesta-¡Chiyo!

-Ah, perdón Mikorin, no te escuche.

-Toma-dijo al tiempo que le entregaba la bandeja con los alimentos.

El pelirrojo se sentó a su lado. Hacía tiempo que se conocían, al inicio eran solo personas que hablaban de vez en cuando, el siempre había sido malo al ser sincero y hablar con las personas, pero con ella era diferente, podía hablar con soltura sin meter tanto la pata o avergonzarse más de lo normal, se habían convertido en buenos amigos, o, al menos eso era lo que pensaba ella, porque lo que al el respectaba la chica era alguien muy importante, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, los sentimientos lo confundían, pero estaba seguro que Sakura Chiyo le gustaba, no como amiga, si no como algo más. Claro, decirle eso estaba fuera de alcance por dos razones, la primera era que si lo intentaba terminaría con la cabeza hecha pedazos por el calor de la vergüenza, y, la segunda que era la más importante, la peli naranja estaba enamorada profundamente de su mejor amigo: Umeko Nozaki.

Suspiro, sería imposible, eternamente imposible. La miro de reojo, estaba diferente pero no solo en personalidad, si no que también en aspecto, sus largas hebras de cabello no lucían ningún moño lo que las hacia lucir alborotadas con suaves curvas, su piel pálida lucía un tono fantasmal por el frio, no estaba usando algo colorido si no un vestido negro de alguna tela gruesa, sus delgadas piernas enfundadas en mallas y botas, de alguna manera se veía más madura, estaba, a su parecer, hermosa. Y, ante tales pensamientos se avergonzó al instante demostrándolo el rojo de su cara.

-Mikorin, estas un muy rojo.

-¿Ah, que, yo? yo no estaba pensando nada raro-su nerviosismo era visible-solo estaba ya sabes, tu, es que, es que-se levantó súbitamente y la señalo con el dedo de forma acusadora-¡Eees tuu cuulpa! Además, ¿Que hacías afuera con este clima?-Al instante se arrepintió de haber hablado, la poca alegría que había reunido su acompañante se esfumo en un segundo-¿Pasa algo malo?

-No, no es nada...-para sorpresa del pelirrojo Sakura lo tomo de las manos-Gracias por ayudarme, eres una buena persona Mikorin, eres, eres una buena persona.

Los purpuras ojos se inundaron en lágrimas que no dejaban de salir incesantemente acompañados de sollozos. Mikoshiba no sabía qué hacer en situaciones como esas, si fuera un juego de citas habría tres opciones, besarla, apoyarla con palabras o decirle lo patética que se veía llorando de ese modo. No, según sus experiencias en las que tomo un juego como referencia le había ido pésimo, además, ella era diferente, no podría arruinar su amistad.

Con timidez Mikoshiba soltó sus manos de las de Sakura para ponerlas en la delicada espalda atrayéndola hacia él y abrazándola con suavidad, solo eso. Podía sentir el menudo cuerpo temblar, pero le gustaba, en verdad le gustaba esa sensación que le hacía acelerar su corazón ella siempre había sido alegría, se aseguraría que Chiyo volviera a sonreír, con eso se conformaba.

-Mikorin, eres muy cálido...Gracias por estar aquí para mí.

-N-no hay de qué. _Baka. _

**...**

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que la chica había llorado en su casa, era obvio que no podía quedarse para siempre ahí, así que la peli naranja había hecho una llamada y a la hora la tía de Sakura había ido a recogerla. Al final no descubrió porque ella estaba ahí en el frio, porque su expresión triste y porque había llorado, era todo un misterio, quería saber pero no la obligaría a hablar, al parecer era un tema que la ponía triste, la cosa en ese momento era cumplir la silenciosa promesa que hizo, recuperar la sonrisa de Chiyo, la pregunta era, ¿Cómo? No se le ocurría nada, pero tenía idea de quien sí.

Tomo su celular y marco. Movía el pie de manera nerviosa por cada timbrazo que sonaba en la otra línea, a la quinta respondieron.

-Oh, Mikoshiba, tiempo sin verte.

-Nozaki, ¿Que, que tal las cosas por allá?

-Todo bien, ¿Necesitas algo?- tan directo como siempre.

-La verdad es que si...umm-¿Cómo decirlo?-Hay alguien, u-una chica, está deprimida y yo, yo quería, pues, se me ocurrió...

-No tienes que decir más, lo entiendo, espera un momento...-se escuchó el ruido de hojas de papel.-...

-...

-...

-... ¿Y bien?-insistió impaciente.

-Oh, lo lamento, escribía tu situación para una futura reseña… listo. Ahora sí, veamos, ¿Quieres animarla, verdad?

-S-sí, pero no sé cómo, no se me ocurre nada y, yo, quiero, que s-sonría-aun hasta por teléfono le costaba decir lo que quería, la cara le ardía.

-Ya veo, mmm, la mejor opción definitivamente es darle flores.

-¿Flores?-Pregunto lleno de incredulidad.

-Si, por alguna razón las mujeres responden bien a eso.

-Gracias Nozaki sabía que podía contar contigo. Bien, nos vemos mañana en la escuela, recuerda que debemos entregar los papeles de inscripción.

-Sí, nos vemos.

Colgó.

-Flores, era más fácil de lo que pensé.

Se recostó en su cama, satisfecho por encontrar la solución, estaba por quedarse dormido cuando la realidad lo golpeo: no había flores con el duro invierno de ese año y las de esa época eran escasa por lo que el precio subía de manera exorbitante. Alarmado se levantó de la cama en dirección hacia su caja de ahorros.

-No tengo suficiente, me lo gaste.-deprimido se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y golpeo levemente con sus puños-Estúpida muñeca de edición limitada.

Tal vez debería darse por vencido... No, había prometido que la haría sonreír. Sin importar que el debía hacerlo, tal vez si... Si, era una excelente idea, no era la inicial pero también podría funcionar. Busco entre sus cosas, necesitaba papel, tinta y un lápiz especial.

-Solo espera Chiyo.

**...**

La mañana era un poco más cálida que esos últimos días pero no por ello menos fría. Chiyo Sakura salió de su casa rumbo a la escuela con el paso más lento que podía, después de todo no quería llegar porque sabía que lo vería, después de lo que había pasado, era vergonzoso, pero lo peor era que dolía demasiado. No sabía cómo debía superar algo a lo que se había aferrado por tanto tiempo, un amor que creía podía hacer realidad. Había sido tan tonta para esperanzarse de esa manera.

Con un suspiro se detuvo frente a la puerta de cristal de la escuela y entro. Como eran las reglas cambio sus zapatos por unos blancos de puntas rojas. Mientras hacía todo el tedioso proceso sintió una presencia a su lado, temiendo lo peor trago saliva y volteo, si, ahí estaba el chico que sin querer le había roto el corazón.

-Sakura-saludo.

Inhalo y exhalo, había practicado, puso una perfecta mascara sobre su cara.

-Ho-hola Nozaki-kun-un nudo se formó en su garganta instantáneamente.

-Lamento lo que paso, pero, aun amigos ¿No?-dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

-Claro, amigos-estrecho la mano.

-Bien, nos vemos luego.

-¡Sí!

Cada paso que Nozaki daba sentía su corazón aplastarse y cuando el chico de cabellos negros desapareció de su vista borro esa sonrisa que había puesto en su cara para aparentar. No creía poder, tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido cambiarse de escuela, no podía decir que lo mejor hubiera sido callar porque entonces toda la vida la incertidumbre del "qué hubiera pasado si" la perseguiría.

Con los ánimos por el suelo se dirigió hacia su aula.

-¡Chi-Chiyo, espera!-la llamo una voz desde atrás.

-¿Mikorin?

El chico corría hacia ella, se notaba que había recorrido una buena distancia, jadeaba de cansancio, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus cabellos escarlata estaban despeinados, en sus brazos había varias hojas de papel aseguradas con un enorme clip. Mikoshiba se detuvo abruptamente frente a ella y se dobló buscando llenar sus pulmones de aire. Esa escena por alguna razón le causo un poco de gracia, jamás lo había visto así y es que el chico no era del tipo deportista, se cansaba fácilmente.

Una vez se recompuso se paró derecho mirando hacia el lado, evitaba hacer contacto visual y sus mejillas seguían rojas demostrando su vergüenza y timidez.

-¡CHIYO!... Ejem, Chi-yo, to-toma-le extendió el montón de hojas.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Tu-vio como este cerraba los ojos y apretaba los puños buscando valor para lo que sea que quería decir. Tomo aire y lo soltó todo de golpe-yonosabiaqueeraloquepasabaperonotevoyaprecionarparaqiemecuentesperodebessaberquecuantasconmigoparatodoyosiempreteapoyareporqueteamo...

-…Mikorin, no entendí nada.

-hjm, hjm, hjm. Que mal, las palabras dichas no han de repetirse-Genial, ya había entrado en su modo príncipe-Mira que hacerme preocupar de este modo-de un momento a otro se vio abrazada por el pelirrojo.

-¿Qu...que, Mikorin?

La tomo de la barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo a los rubíes que tenía por ojos.

-Pequeña corderita, la tristeza no te queda, ¿o es que quieres que tu príncipe te contente con un beso? si eso era lo que deseabas solo debiste decirlo.

Cada palabra solo la hacía sentirse avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, siempre estaré resplandeciendo en el cielo solo para ti...

Una vez termino de decir eso su rostro se fue pincelando de un rojo comparable al de su cabello, humo salía de sus oídos, se soltó rápido de ella y se alejó terminando en una esquina como la vez que se había ofrecido a posar desnudo.

-Perdón, yo, yo solo, estaba preocupado por ti-dijo bajito.

Ante tales palabras Sakura enterneció, lentamente se acercó a él y lo abrazo por detrás sintiendo como Mikoshiba se tensaba ante tal acción pero no la apartaba. Le agradaba estar a su lado, se sentía calmada, la felicidad volvía, sonrió levemente, su amigo había hecho algo por ella, se lo agradecía de corazón.

-Si tu estas triste o necesitas algo, solo dímelo, yo... te quiero mucho Chiyo, no lo olvides-dijo el de ojos rubí sin moverse de su lugar-me gusta, me gusta, verte feliz.

Y al terminar la frase salió corriendo lo más rápido que le permitieron sus pies dejando a la peli naranja ahí sonrojada.

-fiuuu, esa declaración de amor fue genial.

-¡Seo!

-Sí, no tenía idea de que Mikoshiba pudiera decir algo tan varonil y tierno como eso. El chico de verdad te ama.

-¡Kashima-kun! Se equivocan el solo me estaba animando... Creo.

-Lo que tú digas, pero mejor aún, muéstranos lo que te dio.

-o, si, casi lo olvido.

La primera hoja estaba en blanco por lo que paso a la siguiente, sus ojos purpura se abrieron ante lo que veía, era un tulipán rojo tan detallado que parecía real, checo las demás y en cada uno había distintos tipos de flores tan vivas y hermosas. Sakura apretó las hojas contra su pecho y sonrió, Mikoshiba había logrado su cometido, estaba feliz y lo demostraba la honesta sonrisa de sus labios.

Miro por segunda vez la primera flor, ese tulipán rojo era el más bonito de todos, el que más resaltaba.

-Mikorin dijo una vez que todas las flores tienen un significado.

-¿Y qué significa esa? Es en la que más se nota el esfuerzo-menciono Seo.

-De seguro quiere que traduzcas especialmente esa.

-Mmm, si mal no recuerdo-llevo un dedo a sus labios y abrió los ojos al encontrar la respuesta-significa...

_**EN ALGÚN LUGAR DENTRO DE LA ESCUELA**_

Mikosiba miraba la nieve caer desde la ventana, ya se encontraba calmado. Abrió la ventana y estiro sus dedos atrapando un copo de nieve que se derritió al contacto. Sonrió llevándose su mano al pecho, como un poeta dejo escapar una bocanada de aire caliente que se tornó blanco en el exterior y soltó sin más con voz suave.

-Amor eterno.


End file.
